dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive30
Category:UserTalk Archive Policy I think it looks great! :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 01:08, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Characters Yeah I remembered :P I was looking forward to it, the model I used actually looks more like a second or third year so which should I pick?http://alyncias-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Jenna_(Last_Name_Here)#Trivia (and I do think yours should be older then mine unless you have a certain model already.) And have you thought of any last names? And where should they be from as in countries? (Sorry I took awhile to respond, it didn't say i had any owls :/ ) Okay thanks Bond, I'll work on her history and then upload her to the sorting hat. Tell me when you want to start an RP with them. I think its only right for us to have an RP with them as soon as they've been sorted. Tell me when we can set up a time! (And I think I'm going to become more active plus its nearly summer break so that will add to my activity! :) ) Do you like the last name Nordskov? Its a Norwegian\Danish last name I found. And what is your characters name (its needed in Jenna's history.) Hey finished her page! Jenna Nordskov Azalea and Kinsel It's cool if Azalea goes to the Headmaster to talk about her new powers, right? I can post in the tower whenever school starts up again. Lissy (Owl Me!) 05:03, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh! Also before I forget, can I ask about affiliation with EESM? It's that wiki Annie and Liv and Lilly and I are admins on, and we're sort of looking for new members. Considering this is the wiki it's most like, and we have all our peeps here, it'd be nice to affiliate :) Lissy (Owl Me!) 05:06, May 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Head Girl and Head of Gryffindor?! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/3/30/Squee.gif OHMYGOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH. LittleRedCrazyHood 21:30, May 4, 2014 (UTC) It's your turn to post :) http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lucas_Finch%27s_Apartment JacktheCat (talk) 00:47, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Adopting a deleted character? I was wondering if I could undelete Jamie Hodges so I could adopt him. I watched a movie about an autistic woman (Temple Grandin) and I was rememded of the movie when I was looking through inactive user's characters by Jamie. So... Can I? Never knew Kinsel was Dutch Otherwise, what is 'kaap'? :D Alex Jiskran 12:26, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I bite my tongue normally, but this opportunity was irresistible. :P A Running permutations I saw the Jaina post, and my reflex was to have Steve TK up, but I didn't want it degenerating into a power display. I was thinking of having him comment, and letting it unfold from there. Alex Jiskran 12:39, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Wand tracking Since Draco 'logged' Lucas' wand whilst it was in their custody, that's what he's using to set the Dementors on his trail. I've posted at Azkaban Prison, wonder if you could GM the Dementor response. A According to the Archives Week Two for the third years shows them as Third Years in January RL, so you must be right. I failed to change his bubble last year, obviously. :P Alex Jiskran 13:59, May 6, 2014 (UTC) *Sorry to jump in but Sadie is starting her fifth year this term and Damon is one year behind. I believe Damon is suppose to be in the same year as Connor and Jaeslya, which would be fourth. Unless I missed a year as well... --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 14:04, May 6, 2014 (UTC) *I think part of the difficulty may also be that a lot of last year didn't happen - in teaching terms. A To the best of my recollection Connor and Jaeslya were Thirdies last year. Also, three years between Connor and Ele sounds right, where two doesn't. Alex Jiskran 14:12, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Educational Decree? Looking at certain developments - Lower_Chambers_Corridor_North-East, http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/General_RP:Transfiguration2#5th_Years - I'm thinking perhaps we may need a comprehensive list of transgressions and probable punishments. Alex Jiskran 00:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) The Headmaster Weren't you going to owl Orion on his userpage? Idea So, I was on chat with Lyss, when she PMed me to see if I had ideas for this school year, and I came up with this: http://mionessandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Troublemakers_at_Hogwarts Just to explain Anton and Rhian's behavior. - Character Hello, I have a question about a character. I already talked to LissyBoo about it, and she told me to talk to you about it. It's about a certain character I'd like to have. She says she saw no problem with it but to run it by you first. Thank you for your time. :3 ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 03:16, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Overflow The page was listing as 'exceeds template size' and as the bulk was Vetus, who's gone, plus two small, 'inactive' bubbles from Steve and Kinsel, I thought it was easier not to create another Archive just for that. Alex Jiskran 13:02, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Duval at Lucas Finch's Apartment I don't know how Duval knows about Shane, I don't know what the RP was about and I don't know what I was doing. I got told to post that so I simply did. “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” 14:53, May 7, 2014 (UTC) New Announcement Hey Bond, Colin687 here. I saw the latest announcement about not RPing outside of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade now that school is back in session, and I was wondering why it would not be possible for RP's that started before the new year had begun to continue being RPed on? At the time that they started, it was a different date from the time that school had begun, so I think it would only make sense to let those RP's continue. If you could get back to me, I'd really appreciate it (although I'm not really sure I know when the next time I get on will be, because I'm really busy in school until summer break, so I'll try and check tonight). Thanks! ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 17:16, May 8, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, duh, your right. Sorry, missed that part even though it's bolded *slaps self*. Sorry again. See you around! ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 17:52, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Mythology Having spoken to SoA, I'd like to offer Landon Burke and Roderick McNeary to team-teach Mythology, so SoA and I could cover for any absence by the other. Alex Jiskran 19:39, May 8, 2014 (UTC) April as a Hogwarts Teacher I know we talked about it and I narrowed it down to three classes... Charms, Pink Magic, Or CoMC. I think Charms would be to much for me to handle, so I might choose out of the latter two. So we would April go to qualify as a teacher? Because I know you said she'd need some excperience... Please come on chat! 18:48, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Red Adair I'm worried Draco will end up as the magical version of this guy if he intervenes there as well. :P Seriously, I spotted that, but as I am already GMing the Forbidden Forest and trying to bring Lucas into custody, I presumed another Auror would deal with Ns. Sage - especially since she doesn't even have a char page yet. Alex Jiskran 14:10, May 12, 2014 (UTC) It's TT/MoonlitCastle. A Hey! Sorry I am on my phone and can not edit I wanted to tell you that I am going to be inactive from today to next Thursday and I do not have a laptop to post as my teacher, so please do not fire my charrie until I am back. I do not want him fired anyways I just can't post! Thanks! JacktheCat (talk) 10:38, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay so.... You know Luctor Et Emergo? The new girl. Well she's been here ALMOST a month like seven days away from a month then she wants to make another character and I decided hey I'm going to allow it because she's so close to a month and also our characters may or may not date which by that I mean they will and I hope it's OK but if it isn't I can have her delete it and yeah ily <3 Lissy (Owl Me!) 18:43, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Checking in I approved Luctor's third char since you appear to be busy. Hope everything's OK. Alex Jiskran 23:43, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Marla's placement Should we still RP the 'job interview', or is it better to play past it now? Alex Jiskran 12:44, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Awww. Welcome back! A belated well-wisher wishes to wish you well! 13:48, May 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Jodie and Jaina Maybe they could stumble into each other, or meet in the dorms since they are both Slytherins? Back up to speed Hey Bond, Just want to say that I'm slowly coming back to this wiki. And I'm still going to RP. Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 00:18, May 22, 2014 (UTC) North Tower Yes and please. Belle Linda 06:31, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm back! Hey! :) I am back and I apologize for my rude behavior when you were just trying to do the jobs of your charries. I took a break so i could clearr my head and I had a class trip to go on. So, you may have noticed that i have posted on my class and at the Shrieking Shack for our Lucas rp . Finally, I would like to say that I filled out a test for an Auror, I don't know if you can approve those, but I just wanted you to know! Thanks! JacktheCat (talk) 15:44, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Clearing things up and Did you see this? We may assume that the Aurors had saved all of them as a gift to you Bond for working through all the Lucas Finch rps and I would like to thank you for being so helpful through the rps and there is one more little thing about Lucas that i am trying to get passed and I don't know if you saw it when you edited Jisk's page but it may be worth looking at to see if you approve. :) JacktheCat (talk) 12:51, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Do you approve? JacktheCat (talk) 14:26, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Week 4? Hey! Usually when you change your class over, it means another week has passed, but the front page of the wiki still says week 3... is it a new week? The course of true love never did run smooth 15:28, May 27, 2014 (UTC) RP? Is the Shack RP done? If so-- Morgan/Kinsel? Lissy (Owl Me!) 17:24, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Her comments, or the Kunze Estate works. (though I should archive the latter.) Lissy (Owl Me!) 18:05, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Remembrall Band Hi Bond :) I recently found the school pop band and I love the idea. However, judging by the timestamps and stuff on the page, it hasn't had much attention for a few months. I was wondering if I could start a new band, possibly a rock one - I'm very active so I'd be able to contribute a lot, and almost all my characters play music. I think it would be more adults than students, but it would be nice to talk to you about it =) Disapperance Hey! Sorry that I kind of fell off the face of the earth. I had several things going on. I just finished the last of my IB tests so I was a little busy with that, and on top of that, my computer has been refusing to connect to any sort of connection for the past week. It's started working again, thankfully, and should be back to my full usual activity tomorrow. Just wanted you to know I didn't die or something. :P Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:51, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Wow The fact that you ship Kriswen has made my day. But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice, and this is not Wonderland. 18:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC) If there's a wedding I completely agree with you. 01:32, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Where is Lucas? Um... I have a question? Is Lucas is the Holding Cells while you and Jisk try to work out the soul thing? If he is in the Holding Cells, Lily would like to have Lexi Kember visit him and needs your permission since she still is in school. They are kind of boyfriend and girlfriend! JacktheCat (talk) 14:38, May 30, 2014 (UTC)